nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Die wahre Geschichte über den Sat-O-Mat
Die wahre Geschichte über den Sat-O-Mat wurde ursprünglich von Kalesh (aka Arioth) verfasst und Ende 2005 im offiziellen Forscherliga-Forum von Blizzard veröffentlicht. Inhalt Müde und niedergeschlagen schlurfte Arioth durch den Wald von Elwynn Richtung Sturmwind. Es war mal wieder einer dieser Tage. In letzter Zeit häufte sich diese Art von Tagen. Man konnte fast schon sagen, es gab nur noch diese Art von Tagen. Was für eine Art von Tagen? Na diese Art von Tagen, die einem das letzte bisschen Hoffnung nahmen. An denen man dachte, es würde nie besser werden, nie das Ende das Tals, der Aufstieg, endlich wieder Hoffnung, das Ende des miefigen Tunnels, das Ende einer miefigen Ära und überhaupt: Was macht dieser Gnom da mitten auf der Straße? Genau in der Mitte des Weges lag ein kleiner, runzliger Gnom mit grünen Haaren, die ihm wirr vom Kopf standen. Er spreizte die Arme und Beine und wedelte damit, leise winselnd, im Staub herum. Als würde er einen Schnee-Engel machen. Nur ohne Schnee, aber mit Staub. Neugierig schritt Arioth, der gerade noch in der tiefen Phase seines Selbstmitleids vertieft war, vorsichtig auf den Gnom zu. Arioth war ein kräftiger Mensch und Krieger dazu - eigentlich. Und er konnte auch mit dem Schwert umgehen, das er trug - eigentlich. Aber er hatte aus chronischer Geldnot heraus schon lange seine Rüstung verkauft, und das Schwert an seiner Seite konnte grade mal das Wasser bis auf den Grund schneiden, versagte aber schon bei einer harten Kodosalami kläglich. Und vor ihm war ein Gnom, der mehr als suspekt aussah. Arioth hatte schon Geschichten gehört von Gnomen, die willkürlich und ohne Vorwarnung explodierten. Vorsicht war also geboten. "He, Du! Gnom! Was machst Du da?" Vorsichtig nahm er einen Ast vom Boden auf und piekste dem Gnom in den Bauch. Als Antwort sprang der Gnom mit wildem Gekreische auf und rief Zeter und Mordio. Um genau zu sein rief er nicht Zeter und Mordio sondern: "WAAAAhhhhh! TROGGALARM!" Schon immer etwas schreckhaft gewesen, machte Arioth entsetzt einen großen Satz nach hinten und fuchtelte wild mit dem Ast vor sich rum. "Pass auf, Du Kampfgnom, ich hab ein Schwert!" "TROGG!" "SCHWERT!" "Trogg." "Schwert." "Verdammte Troggs!" "Verdammte Gnome!" Langsam beruhigte sich der Gnom wieder und stierte Arioth neugierig an. Sein grenzdebiler Blick verhieß nichts Gutes. Der Blick alleine war es allerdings nicht, der Arioth Sorgen machte. Es war eher der dünne Speichelfaden, der dem Gnom am Mundwinkel hing und langsam seinen Weg nach unten suchte. Er erinnerte Arioth viel zu sehr an eine Zündschnur. Was wenn der Gnom gleich explodieren würde? Hätte er noch Zeit genug sich in Deckung zu bringen? Nervös überprüfte er die Umgebung nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten. "Trogg! Komm mir nicht zu Nahe! Du und Deinesgleichen, ich hab genug von Euch! Meine Wohnung habt Ihr verwüstet! Mein Haus habt Ihr abgebrannt! Meine Cousine entführt! Mein... meinen Rüpel verwandelt!" "Deinen WAS verwandelt?" "Willst Du es sehen?" "Äh, nein, lieber nicht." "Also was willst Du, Trogghold!" "Ich bin nur auf dem Weg nach Stormwind, da ich mal wieder kein Geld für den Greifen hab. Bin schon seit Tagen unterwegs, aber es ist zum Glück nicht mehr weit." Allmählich entspannte sich Arioth. Dieser Gnom schien zwar extrem geistesgestört und vollkommen verrückt, aber durchaus harmlos. "Also sag schon, was machst Du hier auf der Straße? Es wird bald dunkel, willst Du nicht nach Hause?" "Ah! AAhhhhh! Du Trogg hast mein Heim verbrannt! Und DU fragst mich ob ich nicht heim will?" "Was ich? Woher kommst Du denn überhaupt?" "Goldhain." "Ach du Scheiße! Da hat's gebrannt?" "Ja! Sie haben meine Wohnung abgebrannt!" "Sapperlot, na liegt auf dem Weg, das muss ich mir anschauen, bevor ich weiter nach Ironforge gehe." Urplötzlich bekam der Gnom glasige Augen. Er starrte in den Himmel und schwang langsam und wie in Trance die Arme in der Luft. Dann begann er leise zu summen und startete einen Sprechgesang. "Iron.. Iron..forge forge forge... IrooooooUUuuuoohhnn_FUTSCH!" "Futsch?" "Ja futsch, alles futsch! Flutschifutschfutschkacke!" "Nein, ich denke, Ironforge steht noch gut und sicher." "Aber meine Heimat, meine Heimat Gnomeregan nicht mehr! Ach wie gerne würd' ich noch einmal meine Heimat sehen. Aber nie NIE NIE NIEEEE mehr werd ich sie sehen können." Mit einem lauten Schluchzen ließ sich der sabbernde Gnom mit den wirren grünen Haaren auf den Boden plumpsen und popelte sich am Bauchnabel rum. "Sooo weit weg ist die Heimat und unerreichbar." "Hä? Also warte mal, wir sind grade mal zwei Meilen von Stormwind entfernt. Von da an fährt doch gleich die Tiefenbahn. Das ist doch grade mal zwei Stunden Weg von hier." "Was'n 'ne Tiefenbahn?" "Sag mal, wie lange bist Du denn schon hier? Und WIE bist Du überhaupt hierhergekommen?" Ein dumpfer Blick des Gnomen bestätigte Arioths Befürchtung. "Also gut, wohin willst denn? Nach Gnomeregan? Komm mit, ich zeig Dir den Weg. Aber vorher schauen wir in Goldshire vorbei. Ich muss doch sehen, was da abgebrannt ist." Artig nickte der Gnom, stand auf und folgte Arioth. Die meiste Zeit sogar recht leise. Mal abgesehen von stellenweisen Schluchzern, extrem lauter Nasenakrobatik (er hatte scheinbar keinen Leinenstoff, um sich die Nase zu putzen) und dem einen oder anderen Jauchzen ohne Motiviation. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da kamen sie in Goldshire an. Und es präsentierte sich, wie es jeder kennt. Ein paar Paladine schlugen sich gegenseitig die Hämmer auf den Kopf, weiter hinten diskutierten ein Druide und eine Magierin, wer von beiden ausgeglichener wäre und bei den Pferden saß eine dieser suspekten vermummten Gestalten, die man dieser Tage des öfteren antraf. Nur der Briefkasten sah etwas angebrannt aus. Scheinbar hatte irgendein Trottel sein Lagerfeuer - in Goldshire machten die Leute oft Lagerfeuer und mieden die Taverne - direkt darunter gemacht. "Da, meine Wohnung, total hinüber!" Jetzt ging Arioth ein Licht auf. Deshalb die Probleme mit dem Postsystem, die Beschwerden seines Händlerkontaktes in Booty Bay über Bissspuren in der Geschäftskorrespondenz und die spurlos verschwundenen Pakete. Still nahm er es hin, tätschelte dem kleinen Gnom auf die Halbglatze (was er sogleich bereute ob des Fettfilms auf jener) und führte ihn schnell weiter nach Stormwind. Nach Stormwind und in die Tiefenbahn bis nach Ironforge. Der Gnom machte keine Anstalten, gar nichts. Er trotte Arioth einfach still und ergeben hinterher. Hinaus ins Freie ging es, durch das kalte und eisige Dun Morogh. Und während Arioth fror und bibberte, da trottete der kleine Gnom immer noch still und ergeben dem Menschenkrieger hinterher. Selbst als Gnomeregan in Sichtweite war, verzog der Gnom keine Mine. Und als Arioth sich gerade eine theatralische Abschiedsrede ausdenken wollte, da watschelte der Gnom ein Stück vor, drehte sich um und winkte dem Menschen freundlich. "Danke das Du mich nach Hause gebracht hast, ich werd Dir bestimmt schreiben. An meine alte Wohnung schreib ich. Wenn du magst, kannst Du da einziehen. Ich geh' nun. Bin müde." Herzhaft gähnte der Gnom mit der runzeligen Haut, den glasigen Augen, der fettigen Halbglatze und den wirren, grünen Haaren und schien auf einmal wie ein kleines Kind. Arioth stand nur still da und wusste nicht so recht, was sagen noch tun. Er war noch nie in Gnomeregan gewesen und hoffte, der kleine Mann würde dort seine Freunde wiederfinden. Oder sonst was. Er schaute ihm noch eine Zeit hinterher, wie er sich da seinen Weg durch den Schnee bahnte. Und erst da kam ihm, dass er ihn gar nicht mal nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte. Nun, er würde ihn ja wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder sehen. Also was sollte die Sentimentalität? Arioth zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Ironforge. Er hatte noch vor, Frau Krigglespot, dem Oberhaupt der sogenannten "Familie", einen Besuch abzustatten. Seine Wochenabrechnung war lange im Verzug und zu allem Übel waren darin auch nur rote Zahlen vermerkt. Es würde Ärger geben, mächtigen Ärger! Zwei Tage später in Goldhain Es war früh am Morgen. So früh, dass Gastwirt Farley wirklich Ruhe hatte. Manchmal bereute er es, gerade hier im Wald von Elwynn ein 24-Stunden-Restaurant eröffnet zu haben. Wer hätte auch denken können, dass dieses kleine, verschlafene Kaff einmal so bekannt werden würde? Müde ließ er sich auf einem der extrem unbequemen Holzstühle nieder und versuchte noch etwas die morgendliche Ruhe zu genießen, als sein Barkeeper reinkam. Alle nannten ihn eigentlich nur 'Keeper'. Keiner wusste warum, aber es interessierte auch keinen. "Chef, da war was in der Post." Keeper reichte Farley eine kleine quadratische Holzkiste, die vielleicht einen Fuß Kantenlänge hatte. Darauf war ein Zettel getackert, auf dem in krakeliger Schrift geschrieben stand: "Als Dank für Eure Mühen, mich in meine Heimat zu führen, hier ein kleines Geschenk. Frag mich nicht, was ein Trogg wie Du damit anfangen kann, aber ich will ja nicht undankbar sein. Ergebene Grüße, Biblilililox, Ingenieur in Ausbildung" Neugierig öffnete Farley das Paket. Zum Vorschein kam eine seltsame kleine Metallbox. An der einen Seite waren viele seltsame Drehschalter und Knöpfe zu sehen und auf einer anderen zwei Muscheln. Sahen zumindest aus wie Muscheln. Irgendwie. Dachte sich Farley. Was konnte das anderes sein, als eine ausgefeilte Schließkassette? Vergeblich versuchte er die Metallbox zu öffnen, doch sie schien gut versiegelt. Keeper stand die ganze Zeit mit halboffenem Mund und einem leicht dämlichen Grinsen daneben und war sichtlich fasziniert von der technischen Begabung seines Brötchengebers. "Öh, Chef, vielleicht ist es ja ein Gnomengerät." "Mensch, Keeper, erzähl doch keinen Mist." "Aber Chef, was wenn es vielleicht von dem Gnom ist, den sie neulich aus Goldshire gejagt haben." "Keeper, auf was für Schnapsideen kommst Du eigentlich?" "Vielleicht ist es ja eine Box, um mit anderen Lebewesen rund um Azeroth in Kontakt zu gelangen, Chef?" Entnervt seufzte Gastwirt Farley und musterte seinen besten Barkeeper. Der Mann war echt gut, keine Frage. Aber er war auch selten dämlich, keine Frage. "Keeper, halt den Kiefer und stellt Dich hinter den Tresen." "Aber Chef, wir haben gar keine Kundschaft." ".." "Is ja schon gut, Chef." Ergeben trotte 'Keeper' hinter den Tresen und praktizierte dort, was er am Besten konnte: apathisch geradeaus starren. Farley versuchte noch auf verschiedenste Art und Weise das Metallding zu öffnen, gab es dann aber auf und winkte Keeper wieder zu sich. "Nimm das Ding und stell es, äh, in den Keller. Genau. Einfach irgendwo in's Eck." "Klar, Chef, mach ich." Keeper nahm das Gerät, packte es wieder in die Kiste, mitsamt dem Brief, und brachte es weg. Einen Tag später, selber Ort "Chef, da war was in der Post." Keeper stand mit einer quadratischen Holzkiste von einem Fuß Kantenlänge vor Farley, welcher irgendwie das seltsame Gefühl hatte, ein Murmeltier zu sein. "Kommt mir bekannt vor, zeig mal her." Auf die Holzkiste war ein Zettel getackert. Und in krakeliger Schrift stand dort: "Als Dank für Eure Mühen, mich in meine Heimat zu führen, hier ein kleines Geschenk. Frag mich nicht, was ein Trogg wie Du damit anfangen kann, aber ich will ja nicht undankbar sein. Ergebene Grüße, Biblilililox, Ingenieur in Ausbildung" Der alte Gastwirt runzelte Stirn und musterte den Brief eine Weile. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und drückte Paket samt Brief Keeper wieder in die Hand. "Stell's zur anderen, sicherlich nur ein Missverständnis." "Klar, Chef." Einen Tag später, selber Ort "Chef, da war was in der Post." "Lass mich raten." Einen Monat später, selber Ort "Chef, da..." "Wie oft hab ich Dir schon gesagt, Du sollst die verdammten Kisten einfach zu den anderen in den Keller tun? Ich hab keine Zeit und ich will mir auch keine Zeit dafür nehmen!" "Aber Chef, das wollte ich ja." "ABER?" "Die Gäste im Keller meinten, das wird ihnen zu langsam zu eng da unten mit den ganzen Kisten." Mit zwei großen Schritten war Farley bei seinem Barkeeper und schüttelte ihm am Kragen. Dann flüsterte er leise und mit gefährlichem Unterton etwas zu. "Pass auf, Keeper. Ich hab Dir schon mal gesagt, kein Wort über unsere Gäste im Keller, klar?" Keeper nickte ängstlich. "Und jetzt geh runter und sag unseren 'Gästen', sie mögen Dir doch helfen, diese ganzen, verdammten, beschissenen, unnützen Kisten zu entsorgen. Schmeißt sie meinetwegen in den Kristallsee oder nachts in die Kanäle von Sturmwind, ist mir egal. Aber schafft sie mir aus dem Keller, klar?" Keeper nickte ängstlich und machte sich davon in den Keller. Einen Tag später, selber Ort "Chef, da war was..." "Wirf die Kiste gleich weg, lass mich in Ruhe, geh mir weg, ich will nichts von wissen, ich hasse Dich und Deine Kisten und den Keller und, verdammt noch mal, geh mir aus den Augen!" "Chef, das ist nur ein Brief, keine Kiste." "Zeig mal her!" Sichtlich beunruhigt nahm Farley den Brief entgegen. Er ahnte Fürchterliches. Letzte Nacht hatten Keeper und seine 'Kellergäste' die Kisten entsorgt. Einen Teil hatten sie einfach in den Kristallsee geworfen, eine weitere Ladung einem abgehalfterten Krieger gegeben, der sie für ein paar Kupfer versprach an der Küste von Westfall ins Meer zu werfen. Der Rest wurde nachts in die Kanäle von Sturmwind geschmissen. Allerdings mussten sie feststellen, dass die Kisten gut abgedichtet waren und nicht untergingen, sondern fröhlich an der Wasseroberfläche trieben. Sollte eine Stadtwache das mitbekommen haben, dann würde Gastwirt Farley ganz schnell ganz große Probleme bekommen. Mit Schweiß auf der Stirn betrachtete er nun den Brief, der jedoch in der selben, krakeligen Handschrift geschrieben war, wie all die Zettel an den Paketen: "Als Dank für Eure Mühen, mich in meine Heimat zu führen, hätte ich Euch gerne ein kleines Geschenk gemacht. Doch leider musste ich feststellen, dass irgendjemand in unsere große Lagerhalle eingebrochen ist und all die wertvollen Kisten geklaut hat! Ich bin untröstlich und weiß mir nicht zu helfen. Doch ich hoffe, auch mein einfacher Dank ist Euch genüge! Ergebene Grüße, Biblilililox, Ingenieur in Ausbildung" Irgendwie beschlich Farley das Gefühl, er habe es mit einem leicht verwirrten Schreiberling zu tun. Der konnte doch nicht über Wochen hinweg jeden Tag mit dem selben Text ein Paket verschicken und sich jetzt wundern, dass keine mehr da waren! Sicherlich wollte ihn hier jemand fertig machen. Bestimmt. Das war nicht gut, das war gar nicht gut, die wollten ihn am Boden sehen, die wollten sehen, wie er zerbricht. Sondermüll im Kanaldistrikt, seltsame Briefe, Nachtaktionen, Hexer im Keller. Das konnte böse ausgehen. Oder auch nicht. Wenn es niemand jemals erfahren würde. Einfach die Sache totschweigen, ja, das würde er tun. Schweigen wie ein Grab über das alles. Und Keeper und die Hexer, die würden eh keinen Ton sagen. Hatten genug Dreck am Stecken. Zu sich selbst nickend knüllte er den Brief zusammen und warf ihn ins Feuer. "Keeper, stell Dich hinter den Tresen." "Geht klar, Chef." Der Sat-o-Mat 3000 - Gebrauchsanweisung Sollte Ihrem Gerät keine Gebrauchsanweisung vorliegen, so wenden sie sich an Untertüftler Gribble Neeble. Allerdings werden Sie das eh nicht tun. Denn wenn Sie keine Gebrauchsanweisung haben, können Sie auch gar nicht diesen Hinweis lesen. Somit erspare ich mir schon die ganze Büroarbeit und werde aus Gründen strikter Einsparungsmaßnahmen auch nur jedem zweiten Gerät eine Gebrauchsanweisung beilegen. Allerdings wird auch nur jeder zweite das wissen. Es sei denn, der Zweite erzählt es dem Ersten. Dann ist der Dritte (das bin ich) in Erklärungsnöten. Bis dahin hab' ich mich allerdings eh nach Booty Bay abgesetzt und werde Margheritas schlürfen. Ganz recht gelesen. Ich wander aus! Niemand weiß den Langstreckenfunker Sat-o-Mat 3000 zu würdigen. Er könnte die Kommunikation grundlegend verbessern und ändern, ja gar revolutionieren. Wir wären im Stande, uns von einem Ort Azeroths mit einem Gnom auf dem ganz anderen Ende zu unterhalten! Aber es will ja keiner! Also lass ich jetzt unzählige Sat-o-Maten herstellen, indem ich die Genehmigung fälsche und dann platzier ich sie in wasserdichten Kisten in der Lagerkammer, kurz bevor ich abhaue. Sie werden der Nachwelt ein Rätsel aufgeben und mein Name wird in die Geschichte eingehen als der Name des größten gnomischen Erfinders seit der Erfindung des gnomischen Türstoppers durch meinen Vetter Greeble Nurnie! Kategorie:Geschichten